Mew Scout Destinies
by crystalemberketchum2
Summary: Neko Crystal and Crystalu embark on an adventure that may possibly save the world. Along the way they are joined by forgotten friends. Rated T for violence and cussing (mainly Crystalu)
1. A new battle

Mew Scout Destinies

Chapter one-A New Battle

Neko's pov

Ever since the first time I transformed someone has been helping me. The first time I felt the Mew Aqua it was familiar. I don't know if Rimmie or Lauren feel the same way but I always have been attuned. Then I found out who Crystia really is. A part-human part-digimon part-Pokemon girl named Crystal. She also can transform exactly like me. Me her and Crystalu are the main identities of all the different 'selves' of Crystal. We balance. Light Dark and in between. Honestly, ever since I learned what Crystal has been though I'm surprised she's not like Crystalu. Damn that girl has suffered a lot. Enough about us though. We're here to talk about the day our biggest adventure started and what happened after. This happened before we met Rimmie Insanity Lauren Emmie and the other Mew Scouts.

Crystals pov

It was just a normal day for us. Finding the occasional trans-dimensional monster and fighting it, eating, sleeping, reading, all that good stuff. Then we all three heard a voice, the same Neko heard when she was sent back in time. "You must go, your melody strength and courage are needed." Crystalu asked "Crys, you do that?" I shook my head. "Nuh uh" Neko smiles. "Looks like it's gonna"end with the Stars" soon huh?" I nod, knowing what she's talking about. Lu slowly catches on. "That message! Yeah."

So hi. I'm Crystal and uhh... Me my "shadow" and our balance are telling the story of when we first found the Mew Scouts and stuff. Also, Rimmie belongs to RimmieStar. She's a friend irl and she's awesome. Uhh that's about it.


	2. First Day

Mew Scout Destinies

Chapter 2- First day

Crystalu's pov

A few days later we were hanging out and then we all blacked out. First Crys, then Neko, then me. I woke up first. We were traveling to another dimension from the lighty portaly swirly around us. When I looked over Neko was waking up. "Lu! Where? What? Huh?" I shrugged. "Don't ask me. I'm not doin this. Ahh, whatever. Looks like Crystal's gonna be out a while.

Crystals pov

Ugh. I only ever get that messed up a dream when I fall asleep dimension hopping. So in the dream I was sitting down, watching all of my life so far, eating a hot dog, k? (Shut the fuck up Lu.) the an airplane flies by with amythest's face on it saying she for run over by an airplane but she was the airplane and then Steven came along and was eating lions mane and it was cotton candy and I started eating it and the Dino cats were there and...

Crystalu's pov

shut the fuck up. None of us care about your stupid weird freaky dream. (When she woke up she said the sky was a smol potato.) when we arrived where the portal took us it looked exactly the same. "Really?! That much drama and nauseating swirly portals for an identical parallel universe?! Fuck you portal person that dragged us here! Son of a Bitch!" Crystal, sadly, was waking up. She smacked me. "Language Kalu. Language." "D-don't! Don't call me Kalu. Lu is fine but... N-never that." "So we're in an alternate Sailer moon/Tokyo Mew Mew world? That voice only drags us places if we're needed..." Neko looks confused. "But I'm the only one who's heard the voice. You act as if you have..." Crystal tries her best to do a 'I am totally NOT hiding ANYTHING about a random voice' face. She failed which is how I know what face she was trying to make.

"Yeaaaahhhh... O KAYYYY Crys. Riiiiiight." "That's m' girl Neko make your voice DRIP! With sarcasm that is." Crystal glares at both of us. Well at me. "It's how I went to your world as Crystia. Kalu you're the WORST! I mean I know your tragic backstory. Ka-luna." I glare. "No. It's Crystalu. Never that." Suddenly out of no where a ball of fire caught my head on fire. "Wow." Crystal and Neko look shocked that I'm not screaming my head off. "You realize I was dead, right? Because of a fire? So now I'm immune to fire? You forgot that?" Crystal nods slowly. Neko just stares. "Don't you dare go uhhhhhh" she doesn't. "Good."

The fire goes out. "Now who ever did that is getting their ass beaten." Crystal glares. "Their butt kicked." She keeps glaring. "Language." "Sorry..." There is a fire monster. "Cmon! MEW MEW GALAXY MEWTOMORPHOSIS MAKE UP!" "MEW MEW GALAXY CRYSTAL MEWTOMORPHOSIS MAKE UP!" MEW MEW SHADOWS CRYSTAL MAKE UP!"

Neko's pov

We transform. We almost immediately beat it. Then we look around. There are newspaper people who took our picture. We tell them our names, "Mew Sailor Galaxy, Mew Sailor Galaxy Crystal, and Mew Sailor Shadows." Then we leave. Well looks like that's all done.

Crystal's pov

We find a hotel to stay in. They do. I sleep on the balcony outside. First I sing

" You and I,

We're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky.

With you, I'm alive

Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide.

So stop time right here in the moonlight,

Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes.

Without you, I feel broke.

Like I'm half of a whole.

Without you, I've got no hand to hold.

Without you, I feel torn.

Like a sail in a storm.

Without you, I'm just a sad song.

I'm just a sad song.

With you I fall.

It's like I'm leaving all my past in silhouettes up on the wall.

With you I'm a beautiful mess.

It's like we're standing hand in hand with all our fears up on the edge.

So stop time right here in the moonlight,

Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes.

Without you, I feel broke.

Like I'm half of a whole.

Without you, I've got no hand to hold.

Without you, I feel torn.

Like a sail in a storm.

Without you, I'm just a sad song.

You're the perfect melody,

The only harmony

I wanna hear.

You're my favorite part of me,

With you standing next to me,

I've got nothing to fear.

Without you, I feel broke.

Like I'm half of a whole.

Without you, I've got no hand to hold.

Without you, I feel torn.

Like a sail in a storm.

Without you, I'm just a sad song.

Without you, I feel broke.

Like I'm half of a whole.

Without you, I've got no hand to hold.

Without you, I feel torn.

Like a sail in a storm.

Without you, I'm just a sad song.

I'm just a sad song.

Neko's pov

Crystal is singing on the balcony. I know she's talking about her brother, who we found wasn't dead recently. He is evil and his age was accelerated.

I know he's okay but it'll be a while before he comes to us.


	3. Light and Shadow

Mew Scout Destinies

Light and Shadow

Neko's pov

When I wake up my head hurts. I hear yelling. Crys and Lu are fighting again. "You think you know everything! Well, genius, if you do then why was I given a second chance? I just wanted to die to save my little bro! Then I was in blackness and I felt different souls calling me! I chose yours." "I don't know Kalu! I don't know why you are like this either!" I'm curious. Crystalu never talks about her past, and Crystal is the only one that knows anything about her. I pretend to still be asleep. "Crys, why! Why me? Why did I get a second chance and not... Her..." "Kaluna, Rosey sacrificed herself to save you. Don't ask why, thank her! I know you miss your brother, I know more than anyone else." "I know you do! I heard you singing last night. You miss Forest, I miss my little Rowan." There is pain in her voice. "Mmm hmm. Well tonight is Steven Universe In Too Deep's start and I'm gonna watch as soon as it comes on. Probably gonna cry. A lot. I mean Pearl keeps singing "what we really are" and now I don't even know WHAT they are and as soon as why ever I'm here for is over I'm gonna time jump and go through it cause... Well, Rosey isn't around so I gotta stand in for her." Rosey died protecting Crystal and Crystalu. She was the Crystal gem part of Crystal. "Don't bring her up! Just... Go check it out. I'll watch over Neko. Honestly sometimes she SOUNDS like Rowan." Am I the reason for the fight?

Crystals pov

I KNOW Neko is special and I Know Kalu thinks of her as a younger sibling but I also know she's strong! I wanted to check out this world! It's interesting. It's exactly the same but the new Mew Mews here don't seem to exist, only the originals. I have been probing and Crystia and Neko DO exist in this world, or whatever they're called, but there wasn't ever a second Mew Project. Otherwise I would have found in the paper something like "where were the Mew Heart? Why didn't THEY save us?" I was planning on going to Cafe Mew Mew to find out more. Sometimes I wonder if her past is why she always is so narrow minded. When someone hurts us she wants to exact vengeance on them. She is fiercely protective. Especially of Nick and Neko. She also is always thinking things like "keep the mask up" "we can let it down with them." She has a thing about masks. And puns. Many many puns. I go to the cafe of this world and go in. Well Neko Crystia Cyndi Frost Luka and Nikky do exist, and Nikky, Luka, Neko and Cyndi ARE cyniclons so... Hmm... Nikky walks to where I'm sitting. He asks "How may I help you?" I tell him "Just uhh... Lavender tea please." He smiles. "Right up. Thank you." He walks off. Neko comes up. Wait why am I calling them that? They most likely have different names! I'm a Baka, that's why. "Hello. I'm Gingano Hana. Welcome to cafe Mew Mew." I smile. "Crystal. I'm Crystal. Call me Crys." She smiles at me. I hear an alarm only a Mew Mew would be able to hear. "Uhh... Gotta go Crys." She rushes off. I signal-pulse any Mew Mew in this dimension then follow her. When she's away from everyone (except me) she calls out "MEW MEW FLOWER METAMORPHO-SE!" I call out "MEW GALAXY CRYSTAL MEWTOMORPHOSIS MAAAAKE-UP!" Mew Flower turns around to look at me. "Uhh... Hi?"

Crystalu's pov

I feel a pulse. It seems to wake Neko-Chan up. "Crys needs us. Let's go! MEW MEW GALAXY MEWTOMORPHOSIS MAKE-UP!" "MEW MEW SHADOWS MAKE-UP!"

Crystal: sorry it took so long. This part was kinda hard to remember.


	4. My Melody

Mew Scout Destinies

My Melody

Crystal's pov

"Uhh... Heya?" I say to the Mew Mew. "Another. Do you have your own team? Are you the pulse I felt?" I nod. "Help us then. Elemental monsters have been surfacing lately, and even the Phantom Mews can't always stop them, though they usually do.

I tell you about them later..." "Mew Sailor Galaxy Crystal. Guessing you're Mew flower?" She nods "let's go." We head off.

Neko's pov

Me and Crystalu head to where I feel the melody of a strong aura. There was a earth elemental Anima. Crystal, uhh... Me? And others are there. "Galaxy! Hey!" "Crystal! Me and Shadows here felt your call, and I felt a power here. We came here. So... Why is my face in a different more flowery themed outfit?" I ask. "Hana, meet Neko. Aka Mew Sailor Galaxy." "Mew SAILOR Galaxy? Like Mew Sailor Star and Mew Sailor Sun And Mew Sailor Universe and Mew Sailor Earth?" "Who?" "You don't KNOW?!" "Well... We kinda only arrived in this dimension yesterday so..." "Oh. That explains it. Well I'm Mew Hana. That's my team." "Im Mew Sailor Galaxy Crystal. That's my... Sister... Crystalu, aka Mew Sailor Shadows." "Sister? Huh?" She nods "Yeah 'Luna, SISTER." "Oh uhhh yeah." I shake my head. "So. Earth elemental. It's an Anima?" Hana nods. "Well let me handle this." I shout out "GALAXY ROD!" I wave it in spirals. "INFINITE FOXFERNO!" My foxfire beats the anima. "We... Should go..." I say, but... {Hello. You're finally close enough. We can now talk. Great to meet you Neko.} "what? What do you... How do you know my name?" Crystal looks at me. "What do you mean? We all know your name... The voice?" I nod. {I know a LOT about you. You are Nekaria Galaxy Gingano. You are half Cyniclon. You are 14 years old tomorrow. You are the sister of Nikolai, Luka, and Cynthia Gingano-Solarflare. You can sense the "Melodies" of the worlds. You are different from both Crystal and Kaluna.} "who's Kaluna?" Crystalu clears her throat "uhhh... Me?" {yes. She has been through a lot. You may find out soon.} "who are you?" ~I am just someone who cares~ she broadcasts her thoughts to everyone. "Whoa!" "Hello voice." ~Hello Crystal.~ {So Neko, would you like to meet the Mew Scouts?} "uhh" I'm suddenly in a warp. "Ahhhhhh!" When the warp is done taking me somewhere I see several girls in Sailor-ish suits. {Welp, meet the Mew Scouts.} "who are you?!" The girl that looks like the leader asks. "M-mew Sailor... Galaxy." I squeak, knowing that these girls are probably dangerous. "Galaxy! Really? It's you?!" The blonde says. "Do I... Know you?" The leader girl that has pink hair nods. "You must not remember. We're the Mew Scouts. You used to train under Sailor Mercury." "Uhh..." Crystal and Crystalu teleport next to me. "Crystal! Shadows! You... Found me?" Crystal nods. "Course. Uhh, well... Who are you guys? I'm Mew Sailor Galaxy Crystal, and that's my... Sister, Mew Sailor Shadows." The pink haired girl answers. "We're the Mew Scouts. I'm Mew Sailor Star, the blonde is Mew Sailor Earth, the dark brown haired is Mew Sailor Universe and the light brown haired is Mew Sailor Sun. Galaxy is a part of our group from a few centuries ago." I shake my head. ~yeah you are Neko.~ the voice broadcasts. "Stahp doing that mysterious voice!" The Mew Scouts look at me funny. "I'm NOT causing that weird voice!" I yell. "So you have a voice following you?" Star asks. "Yeah. Now me and my sisters are going to go, and enroll in school. Bye." I take my friends hands and teleport us to the hotel, check us out, find a place to stay more than just a night, rent a house, and go, and enroll us in school while Crys and Lu watch Steven Universe in too deep. We are now going to start school tomorrow! For now... At the rental house I go in my room and look outside the window. I hear Crystal start to sing on the roof. Crystalu joins in from her room. I join in as well.

"You and I were born

Right here in the same world

For this one brief life

We're beneath the same sky

The great flow of time

The wide expanse of space

We are lucky enough

To share this lifetime we get

We can gain more if we give

By taking we only lose

Let us make this a new age

where we show our gratitude

There's a fragile bud of hope

Blooming in each of our hearts

Don't you take that away

Our dreams are meant to be shared

Let it grow. Let it live.

Let us see you hat it will bring

When we share in our love

We make a beautiful world

Search it out and find the way

The point where we can all meet

The point where we're all the same

There it lies the future we seek.

Start from there and then we'll forge

A world where all can be free

Free to dream and free to smile

Free to be who we will be

Let's make sure we create

A world of our hopes and dreams.

In our brief life

We've managed to meet

Treasure this gift

This precious time that we have." Crystal and... Kaluna... Trail off.

"In our brief life

We've managed to meet.

Treasure this gift

This precious time that we have."

Hi. So those guys, Earth, Star, Universe, and Sun, they aren't my characters. Star belongs to my friend RimmieStar and the others belong to people I know irl. And, yeah. The "mysterious voice" is writing this authors note. You'll find out more about me and about Kaluna's past soon enough. Read and review please! OwO


	5. School day

Mew Scout Destinies

School day

Crystalu's pov

At school we go in class. There are some familiar aura shadows here. "welcome you three. Students, these three sisters are your new classmates." Crys steps up. "Im Crystal Ember Ketchum. These are my adopted sisters, Kaluna Crystalu Drazool, goes by Crystalu, and Nekaria Galaxy Gingano, goes by Neko. My older siblings are in a higher grade, and my little bro is in middle school." I say, "My family split so I ran away and met these two." Neko says, "And My family is far away. My parents left me and my siblings behind. Crystal found me." "We may not be blood relatives but we're family." Crys finishes. "Well, take a seat." We do. I'm next to a pink haired girl who looks like that Mew Sailor Star girl. I say, "Hi. I'm Crystalu. Nice to meet you." She says "I'm Rimmie. _Great Hidden Shadows." "_ huh?" "Thats what your name means." Well. Crystal, This girl knows Stallaric! Really? Maybe she IS that Star girl. Wait and watch for... Oh no. Get people out of here. NOW! I nod. I can feel the signature as well. Crys raises her hand. so do I. "Ma'm, I need to go to the bathroom." "Uhhh... Me too!" She lets us go. no one is in the bathroom. "MEW MEW SHADOWS, MAKE-UP!" "MEW MEW GALAXY CRYSTAL MEWTOMORPHO-MAKE-UP!" Sh goes after the energy, I go to the classroom. "Everyone, You need to leave. Another Elemental Anima is headed straight towards the school." Rimmie and 3 other girls nod. They break off from the group. soon i feel an energy surge. "Knew it." I mutter. "NEKO!" I yell. I don't see her anywhere. the teacher says "I can take care of my students." I nod. I feel a small power surge of only one transformation. "Nonononono! Neko..." when i get everyone to safety a Wind elemental Anima attacks. The Mew Scouts come and fight the monster. The pink haired one says to me, "Keep them all safe." I keep everyone back. Mew Sailor Galaxy runs past me. She held out her Galaxy rod. "GALAXY ROD INFINITE FOXFERNO!" Her dual-effect foxfire blinds the anima and deals damage. "STAR HEALING ESCALATION!" Star says. I go to her. "Thanks Rimmie." She looks shocked. I say "Okay, you guys go back to class." I hide somewhere, change to normal, and blend into the crowd. Crys and Neko have done the same thing. Rimmie and the others have as well. She is Mew Sailor Star. Okay Lu.

Crystal's pov

back in the classroom I notice the dirty-blonde haired girl I sit next to wasnt near the battle. She also has the same Aura signature of Mew Sailor Sun. She says, "Hey, I didnt see you during that fight." I said "Yeah I was in the bathroom." "I'm Menphis." I nod.

time skip

Neko's pov

The four girls similar to the Mew Scouts are outside. Crystalu asked them here. "Yah, You asked us here Kaluna?" Crystalu glares. "Yeah. I did. I also died. so yeah." They looked at her, blinking. "Yeah. I'm dead. I died in a science lab protecting my baby brother. So what." the dark brown haired girl says, "You... wow. Sounds like you've been through hell." Lu nods. "I have, actually. A lot of it." I nod. "And I'm part Alien so..." They turn and stare at me. "Thats weirder to you than talking to someone that died?!" Crystal asks. "Oh yeah, I kinda already know but Crys and Neko dont. These are the Mew Scouts." I nod. "I guessed as much. same melodies." "So you know who we are... but-" "So. You can't tell by our names? really? I mean Stellaric, but still! You knew Kalu's name's meaning! Welp no need for you to know." Crys warps us to the house.

 **Hi. Neko here, and yeah... I mean Crystal's name doesnt... but me and Lu have our Names in the meaning! Yeah thats confusing... R and R! ^OwO^**


	6. MSD 6- Only Human

Mew Scout Destinies

Only human

Kaluna's pov

I see the blast headed towards me. Crystal try's to break free, can't tell why. Oh... A familiar figure blocks me. Crystallyne Rose Quartz kept me, Crystalu, someone who imprisoned one of her best friends in their own mind, from being killed. I think it was just to protect her friends body, but now she says, "Heh. Hey Crys. Crystalu, I know... Take care of her Cryssy." She is talking to Crystal... About me? Another blast hits her back. Blood comes from her mouth as I hear something crack. Who was shooting?! The Fallen wouldn't shoot me but the Watchers usually give people a chance! Maybe this WAS the Fallen, testing me. It's not the first time. She's... Dead... Now. Crystal screams and cries in my mind, then it happens again. And again. Over and over I watch it happen. Can't stop it. Want to, but can't. I'm crying. "It's my fault! Why'd you sacrifice YOUR happy ending for ME! Nonononononono make it stop! Go away! Stop! I don't want to see it again! I! DONT! WANT! THIS! I never did! I wanted to be free! I just... I..."

Neko's pov

Lu is shouting out. I sense Crys go past my room. I listen in.

Kaluna's pov

I... I'm snapped out of my eternal nightmare by Crystal... My sister's hand on my shoulder. When I wake up I realize in the night I had sat up and curled up to become smaller. That's how I used to sleep when I could in Crystals mind. "Sis..." She says. I pull away. "Leave me alone Crys! I'm NOT your sister. I'm not... Really even... I'm a monster! I'm NOT human! I'm bad for everyone! I just... I... Let me be FREE just a little longer, then I'll hide again!" She looks shocked. "No! No never Lu! Th-that's..." "That's not what you want? You don't want to just go back to normal?" I felt something. Shit! My... I was so agitated my wings came out and destroyed my pajamas! She had gently poked on of my wings. I knew it. She'd finally understand. "Don't you get it!? I'm a DEMON you... You're..." Crystals wings just tore the back part of her pjs. Thing is, those things come out when we're upset, or trying to help. It's kinda soothing to NOT hide them... "Sis! You... Is this about the experiments he did? You aren't!" I look away from her. "You don't even know what he did. You don't... My older brother told me something we aren't supposed to know! He... They SAY we're their kids but... We're just experiments! We ARENT HUMAN!" She looks sadder at this. "I know Luna. I... I know." I start at this. "Only HE ever called me that..." "Rowan?" I shake my head. "MY version of forest. I don't remember... His name..." She nods. "I'll stay in your room tonight, k Luna?" I nod. I hear a sound at the door. "You too, Neko-tan" I say. I'm glad the beds a big bed... Crystal says, "I know you don't feel like it but this song is probably how you feel right now." She starts to sing.

"I can hold my breath

I can bite my tongue

I can stay awake for days

If that's what you want

Be your number one"

Neko sings,

"I can fake a smile

I can force a laugh

I can dance and play the part

If that's what you ask

Give you all I am"

They sing in harmony

"I can do it

I can do it

I can do it"

I sing the next part on my own.

"But I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human, yeah"

Now we sing the rest together. It's a sort of 3 part harmony. I sing lower, Neko in the middle, and Crys higher.

"I can turn it on

Be a good machine

I can hold the weight of worlds

If that's what you need

Be your everything

I can do it

I can do it

I'll get through it

But I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human

I'm only human

I'm only human

Just a little human

I can take so much

'Til I've had enough

'Cause I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human"

My last thought before I fall asleep is how it's much better like this then sleeping apart.

Neko's pov

I'm glad Kaluna finally sorta... Accepts us. I can feel it. I'm happier like this. Maybe it can stay like this.

Crystals pov

I usually can't sleep inside but with them... I can. "Goodnight Luna, Neko."


	7. Life keeps moving on

Mew Scout Destinies

Life keeps moving

Crystals pov

School has been good. The Mew Scouts sorta dropped the issue of who we are after I threatened to stuff Rimmie into a videos game she sorta... Hates. I made lotsa friends. There's Donny, who we... Sorta kinda have crushes on each other? He... Reminds me of Shade-kun. There's also Matt-nii. Even though we're the same age and I stop meanies from bullying him, most of the time I see him as a big brother. I think he may LIKE me though... It's complicated. There's of coarse the scouts, then there's Bob. He... People tease me for hanging out with him but I'm just teaching him English. The main thing he remembers is what hai

Is. There's also Mary, Perry, and mauri. They're all fun. Somethings gonna happen soon... I can tell...

Neko's pov

Cryssys just paranoid. NOTHINGS gonna happen! I think... Hopefully. I made LOTS of good friends at school though! I'm particularly close with the leader of the Mew Scouts. Cryssy and Luna don't know I heard what they said. They think the agitated aura woke me up. Now we all sleep in the same bed though! We had to put 2 beds together and now we use the other rooms for private objects and storage. It's fun!

Kaluna's pov

Those two made friends faster than me... But I have SOME! Like Donny. He's nice. And I would protect any of my friends from anything. I'm over that kill my friends phase. Uhhh... Yeah! It's been like a month and Donny and Crystal CLEARLY like each other. Crystal is paranoid it will be a bad ending. Heh. It's not a video game. We've been here for how long now? 3 months? And NOTHING has happened. I'm BORED! I HOPE something happens! A new Pokemon game was announced and the Pokemon are adorable and its 2 days before me and Crystals birthday but still! Nothing! Important! Has happened! Maybe tommorow.

The next day

Crystals pov.

We're in english class now. The teacher is talking. "And over the next few weeks you will be working in groups on a project combining all your lives into one story and create characters for it and make it your own. It is also a compatition. Whoever wins gets into the national creative writing contest in December." I'm excited. "You may choose your team of five or six." He lets us clump. "Yes! This'll be fun! I will be best! Luna? Neko? Oh! Uhh..." Neko seems to want to be with the scouts. Luna is saying "Uhh... This'll be interesting! So. I'll go with... Peri?" The smaller girl nods and they group together. Rimmie says "and now I'm worried." Lauren's says "OH COME ON!" Menphis says "why me?" Catherine says "ok, this'll be fun." The scouts team with Neko. Mary joins Luna Perri and a few others. Donny comes up to me. Me him Matt Mauri and Bob team up. "So. Team captain?" I ask. Bob says "well girls are scientifically better at creative writing so maybe you? Also I've seen the fanfiction you write. It almost feels real!" Mauri nods. She says "and you're good at poetry from what you showed me during the poetry unit." I blush. "I... Sure I guess..." So we start planning. The teacher lets us plan for the rest of the day. We all head home. "Mary and Peri are really fun! The others in my group are cool too! Mary and Peri are co-leaders because they are random and good at weird ideas that would actually work!" Luna says. "Cool! But the Scouts are incorporating some of their story into it for real! And me too but they probably think I'm just making things based off of their story." I nod. "Well! I'm leader of my group! And! Since they mostly like the same things as I am then we sorta based it off my "fanfiction" stories I showed them!" We're all excited. Outside the house there was a young ish girl with a similar hair color to Rimmie in a long messy style sitting on the curb. She had her eyes closed and when I slipped my vision to the Aura level she was radiating Aura, like she was focusing it and Aura probing. When we pass her she starts and jumps us. Her eyes are an electric bright blue. "Hi." She says. She then leaves. As she passes me she says, "Bye. My names Candy." We then go into the house. That night before bed I'm thinking outloud. "Who was that kid? She looked only ten..." Neko looks at me. "Did you notice? Her eyes. They were... Glowing. Like an Aura user." I nod. "Her names Candy." I say. Then we go to bed.

I dream. There are blurry figures. I see Neko and Crystalu, and Candy is there as well. There's more though. I see Tsurin and Rosie as well. "It began with the Mew Mews. Soon it will end with the Stars. But first there is the Light and Dark, an Eclipse of great powers. People you know and those you don't. Across worlds. The Seven of the Stars, and the one that believed in them from the beginning. You must unite the Angels and the demons together, and the falling stars will align. Loss and trials face you, but there is a Hope. She will rise from the Ashes of a lost civilization. In the morning light the Night shall be saved. The Sun, The Moon, they align, and Eclipse of Hope is born." Wat. I don't... A small female figure appears in front of me. She has gold-orange hair with silver-blue highlights. Her eyes are similar to mine in my Full-Power form, multi color. They are mainly silver, with gold accents, and right behind the pupil is blue on the top and red on the bottom. She is wearing two necklaces, a crescent moon, and a sun. She's wearing a light orange tied off tank top and a dark blue mid-length skirt. She is barefoot and fair skinned. "Wh-who are you?" She asks. "Uhh..." "Nevermind! You must be the gaurdian and healer I was told to find. I'm in the ancient city. A enchantment prevents me from leaving until the prophecy begins. That happens when a healer finds me. She is said to have angel wings and eyes similar to mine! That's you!" She says. I nod. I can see on her back a small single set of angel wings, not the three-set angemon wings like mine. On closer observation she looks like she's just a kid, 6 years old at the most. She smiles. "You'll help? You MUST be one of the seven stars! You have the symbol on your outfit!" I look and see I have my uniform for the Academy on, with my watcher symbol, a star with a 2 ending in a mew tail, with 6 smaller stars around it. I nod. "So that means... You're a dream-walker!" "That I am kid. I... Honestly don't know much about what's going on but..." "I was born in the future, but as soon as I was old enough I was sent to this time. I still remember Daddy telling me I'd play a big role, and Mommy promising... To see me again. My Mommy was named... Something... Luna? And Daddy was named... Sun, I think. They always sang me a lullaby together. I think it was... I remember the words but not the name... It went... Hush now child, the moon will be your light. Close your eyes, the morning sun will come. The stars in the sky, an everlasting light, you'll always have a friend, just look up at the sky..." In my dream I hear her sing. The dream fades, but I hear it to the end. "The Suns full light, lets the moon glow bright. The day and the night, both have a lasting light. When they come together like everything does, there is nothing in this world that may compare to it, that feeling of Hope, that is like a melody, hear the sound of our hearts. Something that a friend said long ago, I hear it clear and I see. Just keep your friends in your heart, don't let them go, keep them close, tell them of the time you had, an eclipse, of you heart."

 **hiya. Crystal here. Sorry it's been a while. Summer means lack of motivation and ideas for school scenes. The group project idea was RimmieStar's and uhh... The lullaby the girl is singing, The Sun and Moons Eclipse of the Heart, I later found WAS in fact made up by her parents, who I won't spoil. The girl is important to he adventure that will begin soon. Me and Rimmie now have each other's phone numbers so we can work together on fanfiction so her characters will be better portrayed. That's pretty much it.**


	8. Moons light

Mew Scout Destinies

Moons light

Kaluna's pov

It's been a few days since we started the project and ours is getting really good, throwing in a few elements from my "made up backstory." It's fun and tiring too. Keeping my story fake is hard. Crystal has been lost in thought for the last few days, since the day after the project started actually. I honestly think I may be crushing on one of the boys in my group. His name is Sun Starfall. He has orange hair, and red eyes. He normally wears one of several striped shirts. He is also from Hawaii. I recently changed my dna to have light blue streaks in my hair to impress him... (Crystal: THATS why? Hahahahahahahahaha!) I walk up to him. Today he has his blue striped t-shirt on. "H-hey Sun!" "Heya, Lu-lu." I turn red. "How are you?" I nod "good!" I squeak out. Crystal is watching us. She says {Just kiss already} in my head. I turn redder. "Hey Sunny! Just kiss her!" Another kid says. "Nopenopenope" I run off. "Why? Why?"

Crystals POV

Well today was interesting. I guess...

Now I'm asleep. I see those ruins again. "Hi!" The kid says. "Last time I never told you my name. I'm Hope Eclipse Starfall." I nod. "Crystal Ember Ketchum." She smiles. "You remind me of Mommy somehow..." I nod. "I think I know who she is..." I mutter. Things go blurry. I wake up and it's like 3 am. I go outside. I look at the sky.

I sigh. Well, things have been fine but... it's hard being away from the Wathers Academy. The war ISNT over. And there's still the issue of after... oh well. We'll get there eventually.


	9. Infinity surge part 1

Mew Scout Destinies

Infinity surge part 1

Neko's pov

HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN! It was supposed to just be a dance... no more... but... I never meant for this to happen. It was supposed to be all alright... How can I fix this? I just wish... I never should have let this happen...

*several days earlier*

"A DANCE!? YES! OF COURSE CRYS!" I'm ecstatic! Crystalu just told me about a dance in a few days! She says she'll need a wardrobe for both her and Lu. I said of course. I can't wait! First stop, the mall for the wardrobe, then a soundtrack plan! The kids are allowed to submit songs. I'm just gonna submit a whole playlist... yeah! It's been several months since last time, and the project is due soon, but we're almost done anyways. So anyway! We gotta get to the mall soon! Let's go!

We go into a fancy dress store first. I choose several outfits for both the others then wait. Crystal's first one is the perfect dress. For Kaluna it's not until the last one that I tell her it's good. Then myself. I get a perfect dress just by looking, cause I know myself and my wardrobe better than I know the others. I try it on and, just as I thought, perfect fit! Once we're back at home I'll go through my music to find perfect music.

"Tomorrow night's the dance girls! Who we goin with?" I ask. "S-sun" of course she is "No one. I just wanna have fun!" Textbook Crystal right there. "Well I don't have a guy but I'm aiming to get one there!" Crystal just laughs. The Mew scouts are going as a big group. It's so close!

It's tonight! I can't wait!

A/N Hi guys, Crystal here. Wow, it's been forever! Sorry. Just a lot of things going on. Here you go!


	10. Infinity surge part two

Mew Scout Destinies

Infinity surge part 2

Neko's pov

I prepare myself in my personal side room. I gently do my hair after I put the outfit on. I'm ready. I meet the others in the living room. They look amazing!

3rd person pov

In the main room 3 young teens stare at each other. The redhead has on a red sleeveless dress with a mid-thigh skirt to it, red with dark purple, almost black, netting over it. The same netting also covers her arms up to her middle finger, where it cuts off. Her hair is in twin fishtail braids, and silver eyeshadow accents her purple eyes. The Brunette with multicolor streaks has her hair curled and poofed. Her gold eyes for once are showing the other colors in them, gold silver and violet in a swirl, with green behind the pupil. Her dress is a long white and gold one, cut off at the knees , and knee-high black heeled boots. She has fingerless black leather gloves, and is wearing her normal silver mirrored heart locket. The last one, the ravenette, has her customary horn-shaped hair sticking up, and her dark gold eyes are accented by black eyeshadow. She is wearing a black blouse and black pants with gold and silver accents. She has white gloves and black leather boots. Her hair is slightly longer than before, and is curled as well. They are stunning, and as they take each other in they are in awe.

Neko's pov

"OMG WE LOOK AMAZING!" The other two aren't as excited as I am. I am really excited, actually.

We're at the dance! Like all events like this multiple guys ask me to dance. I only dance one song per guy. Crystal flits around, dancing with her friends. Crystalu mostly sticks with Sun. It's fun! But then I hear a song I REALLY like. It's one from a tv show soundtrack, Let's just live from RWBY. I submitted this song. I just let the music move my body, when suddenly a Raven-haired stranger is there with me. He dances like me. Interesting. When the song is over he smiles. The next song is a slower one, Wings, from the same show. He asks me, "may I have this dance?" I nod. We dance together, in sync. "My name's Raven Stark." He says. "Neko. Er, Nekaria Gingano." He smiles a half-smile, "pleasure to meet you, lady Galaxy." I inhale sharply. We continue to dance. "So you're the girl who came here single only to dance with 13 or so boys." I nod. "I'm not the kind of person who enjoys attachments." He nods.

We spend some time together. Eventually he has to go. Crystal is with two kids from the school. I go and join them. "Heya Neko! These two are my friends, Haru Miyazuki and May Hart" she introduces me to a boy with messy brown hair and thin wire-rimmed glasses and a girl with a pale violet cloak on with the hood up. "Hello. I'm Nekaria Gingano. Neko for short."

Soon after that everything fell apart.


	11. Infinity Surge part 3

Mew Scout Destinies

Infinity surge part 3

Neko's pov

The first thing that happens is an explosion. I hear it, but I dont. Everything that happened felt surreal. There's shouting, and Crystal is there, trying to get people away, and Crystalu is there too. I'm frozen. What happened... there are shouts everywhere, and I can't move. Crystal shakes me from my stupor, "Neko! Transform!" I do, calling out "MEW MEW GALAXY MEWTOMORPHOSIS MAKE UP!"

We get everyone out of there. But there is a man facing me now. "Well hello, Lady Galaxy~" it's him. Raven. "Wh-what?" He smiles. "Hello. I should reintroduce myself. I am Raven Stark. But you can call me Storm Raven" I was tricked by him. But no more. My eyes start to glow violet. I summon my Foxfire Scepter. He has a shadow copy of it. That must be one of his powers. We fight on. Fire surrounds us not allowing anyone else to join the fight. I fight the hardest I ever have. I HAVE to win. Not just for myself. I step back, feeling a power stirring in my chest. I call out, "NOW! RIBBON GALAXY INFINITE SURGE!" My scepter send out the strongest light energy ever, and drives him back. But my scepter is destroyed. He turns and retreats. Crystal comes up behind me

"Galaxy! Are you ok!?" I nod. she hovers around me for the rest of the night.

What have I done... ~it's not your fault~


End file.
